


Nightmare

by AnonymousSDM



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSDM/pseuds/AnonymousSDM
Summary: ฝันร้ายของเกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์





	Nightmare

อาการผวาเฮือกและเสียงคล้ายสะอื้นของคนที่นอนอยู่ข้าง ๆ ปลุกอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ขึ้นมาจากความหลับใหล

"เกล? เกลเลิร์ต?"

เขาเรียก

ชายวัยกลางคนที่ดูราวกับถูกเคลือบด้วยสีขาวคนนั้นมีเหงื่อซึมเต็มหน้า จังหวะหายใจยังรุนแรงอยู่เป็นครู่ กว่าจะสงบลง

"ฉันฝัน" เขาตอบกลับในที่สุด

"ฝันร้ายหรือ?"

"ฉันเป็นเจ้าแห่งศาสตร์มืด ต้องการกดโนแมจลงไปเป็นทาส ฉันสร้างวงเวท เผามือปราบมารไปเป็นร้อย" เกลเลิร์ตเล่ารวดเร็วเหมือนน้ำหลาก

"เกล นายทุบหัวปลาสักตัวยังไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ" อัลบัสแย้งยิ้มๆ

"นาย...นายอยู่ฝ่ายกระทรวง" เกลเลิร์ตเล่าต่อ "เราต้องสู้กัน"

รอยยิ้มของอัลบัสยิ่งกว้างขึ้นอีก

"เห็นได้ชัดว่าศาสตราจารย์กรินเดลวัลด์ทำงานหนักเกินไปจนเก็บไปฝันเป็นตุเป็นตะ" อัลบัสยกนิ้วจิ้มที่หน้าผากเกลเลิร์ต "ฉันกับนายน่ะหรือจะสู้กัน ก็ได้อยู่นะ ถ้าจะนับเรื่องที่เราเถียงกันในห้องประชุมอาจารย์ว่าควรตัดต้นวิลโลว์จอมหวดนั่นหรือเปล่าน่ะ"

เกลเลิร์ตค่อยหัวเราะออกมา

ไฟในเตาผิงยังคุโชน แต่ความร้อนของมันเทียบไม่เท่าความอบอุ่นจากอ้อมกอดของอัลบัส ไม่บ่อยครั้งนักที่เกลเลิร์ตจะยอมปล่อยตัวเองทำตัวสมกับที่เป็นคนอายุน้อยกว่า

"ฉันไม่เข้าใจเลย" เขาพึมพำ "ทำไมฉันในฝันนั่นถึงยอมสู้กับนาย"

"เพราะมันเป็นความฝันนะสิ" อัลบัสตอบ

ใช่ ความฝัน

เพราะในความเป็นจริง เราสองคนไม่มีทางขัดแย้งกันอย่างเด็ดขาด

อัลบัสหัวเราะเมื่อโดนผลักให้นอนลงกับเตียงอีกครั้ง สายตาของกรินเดลวัลด์บอกชัดว่ากำลังคิดจะทำอะไรต่อไป

"ฉันกำลังคิดว่าศาสตราจารย์กรินเดลวัลด์เหนื่อยเกินไป เขาควรได้พักร้อน" เขาว่า "แต่ดูเหมือนจะไม่จำเป็นสินะ"

"คนที่ต้องพักร้อน น่าจะเป็นศาสตราจารย์ดัมเบิลดอร์มากกว่า" เกลเลิร์ตพูดพลางใช้นิ้วหัวแม่มือไล้ไปตามเรียวปากช่างพูดของคนรัก "เพราะพรุ่งนี้เขาจะปวดเอวจนลุกจากเตียงไม่ไหว"

"ไม่นะเกลเลิร์ต พรุ่งนี้ฉันมีสอน นี่ เกลเลิร์ต พูดให้ฟังบ้างสิ แก่แล้วนะนายน่ะ เกลเลิร์--"

\------------

เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ ลืมตาขึ้นจากความฝัน

ซี่ลูกกรงผุกร่อน พื้นหินเย็นเฉียบ แสงสว่างที่ไม่เคยลอดเข้ามาทำให้ไม่อาจกำหนดทิวาหรือราตรี กรินเดลวัลด์นอนมองเพดาน ความชื้นอบอวลในบรรยากาศจนแทบหายใจไม่ออก

"นายขมวดคิ้วตอนหลับ" เสียงของใครสักคนดังมาจากที่ไหนสักแห่ง "ฝันร้ายงั้นหรือ?"

กลิ่นกายและความอบอุ่นของอัลบัสยังค้างอยู่เป็นเส้นสายจางๆในรอยต่อของความฝัน

"ใช่..." 

กรินเดลวัลด์หลับตาลงอีกครั้ง

"...ฉันฝันร้าย"

End


End file.
